Warframe-A New Awakening
by Manatauro
Summary: A new Tenno has awakened to chaos in the system, and with him, the fragile balance of power has shifted. Who will win? Who will lose? Find out in A New Awakening [Disclaimer-I do not own any sort of rights to Warframe, all rights of Warframe are reserved to Digital Extremes. I do not own the image but it was the best I could find for a cover. Will remove it if the author wishes it]
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Wake up!

[Orokin Era]

Tenno, warriors of the ancient blade and gun. The children of the Lotus. Long before Grineer, long before Corpus, they were the children, survivors of the Zariman 10-0. The ship went down and adrift after being lost in the Void, but resurfaced near Saturn. The Orokin…perfect they called themselves…they quarantined the ship and quickly discover the children were the only ones alive…but they were changed, twisted by the Void. They were quickly cast aside by the Orokin, submitted to experiments…it was amusing. It was amusing that their outcasts, their subjects, were to be their saviors. The Sentient machines had rebelled and came for the Orokin, and despite whatever they died, despite their advancements, their technology…despite everything that made them perfect would have ended up being their doom if not for the children of the Zariman. They cast the children's essence into a metal frame, and gave them the ancient blade and gun, they named them "Warframes"

The Orokin finally had a weapon, one that the Sentients wouldn't control. A weapon that won them the war. There were casualties, some unnecessary. Margulis was their mother, before the Lotus. Margulis who cared for them, more then any other. They executed her for caring for the Tenno. They told them a Sentient spy had killed her…lies. They fought, fought until the very last one of them burned to the ground…but the Sentient had a weapon of their own…and it's name was Natah. Her mission: to destroy the Orokin, and then the Tenno. She had to travel through the one place that no Sentient would dare travel…the Void, to them, a poison. She traveled through a rail, and much to be expected, she didn't come unharmed. Her reproductive system was damaged. Damaged beyond any healing…but her eyes were on the mission. The Tenno were motherless, and by taking Margulis' place, she gave them a motherly figure, a guide…a person that cared. They fought, they waved through the battlefield as angels of death, only corpses standing behind them when the slaughter ended.

The Tenno were victorious, and the Orokin honored their weapon with celebrations. Drums echoed, and the Tenno warriors were gathered in display before the Orokin people in Outer Terminus, all the Orokin gathered in one place for this event…and the last event they would ever attend. The drum sounds echoed, once, twice, thrice, and with them, Natah's voice, the last Sentient, spoke to the Tenno. Her words were of truth. Her words spoke of Margulis, their mother, dead at the hands of the Orokin. And why? Because she cared!? This was an outrage to them. The 9th stroke of the drum sounded, the 10th, the 11th…and when the 12th stroke of the drums hit…the slaughter began. Be woman or man, only the Tenno and two two others lived through that night.

Natah had completed part of her mission…and now to finish it…to bring death upon those who killed her kind. The time came…but she couldn't…she had grown attached to them. And so she took a new name and with it her new life. She became the Lotus. Guide, mother and friend of the Tenno. She cast them into a dream within the Void and the Moon…Lua, where she'd hide both the children and the Warframes until they were needed again. And so they slept, gently for two thousand years until the Origin System needed them again. Two forced ravaged it and none could have it. Grineer and Corpus.

Tenno all over the system began to wake, taking up arms against these overlords of the system, defying them, inspiring others to raise their weapons against them. One said Tenno, is one who changed this war…

[Somewhere in outer terminus]

Loud shouts echoed, workers digging through the ice, proxies carrying equipment…Corpus. Amongst the confusion, two figures walked, side by side, speaking to each other in their native tongue, the Corpus Language.

-The workers have found a Torsion Beam Device deep within the ice, a key near it. I've received orders from my superior to use the key in the device and explore the tower. He has a feeling that the tower holds Orokin riches-said the first man, standing tall, wearing typical corpus cloths of fine quality, a detron by his hips. He had deep purple eyes and his body was well built. By his right upper chest there were several insignias, medals. On his back, bellow a black syandana, would be seen the barrel of a Lanka, displayed just above the handle of a finely crafted prova.

The man who he spoke to turned to him, wearing business wear and several communication devices attached to his body, and replied with a cold voice:

-Then what are you still doing here?

The first to speak gave only a nod, and saluted the other, before turning around and racing odd towards an excavation site. Once in the excavation site, a crewman handed him a stance Void key. It was similar to any other key, but it was heavier, and more decorated. He took it in his hands and placed it over the device, as the soldier stacked up by the side of the portal's location. The officer then placed the key, and the device fired the golden beam of energy at the portal, prying it open, and revealing a Warframe's cryostasis chamber, the pod clear showing the Warframe. The corpus would quickly enter the portal, and surround the chamber. The officer walked inside not long after.

The officer examined the pod, trying to identify the Warframe, and was supposed when he didn't manage to…who was this strange Tenno? His armor was black as night, containing white decals and markings…words, written in an ancient language, a dead language, the Orokin tongue. The Warframe's head was similar to that of an Excalibur's but more spiked, its body was alive, similar to a Nidus' body frame, but more toned, bigger, spikes erecting from his arms, his knees and his shoulders. He was hunched forward within his pod. A soldier began to tremble a bit, but it wasn't out of fear, it was out of what echoed in his mind, a whisper, deceiving but compelling…a male voice that spoke to him, strong and mighty, establishing it's dominance. The soldier's weapon began to slowly turn towards one of his comrades, taking a shaky aim at them, before one final word was heard in his mind…"Kill"

With that word the soldier opened fire on the crewman next to him, and began to unleash a barrage of automatic energy bolts on the others, taking two more with him, before the tall man in charge of the operation put his trusty detron to the back of the traitor's head, and squeezing the trigger, the crewman's head leaving it's neck, and splattering forward to the ground. All this commotion had caught the excavation crew off their objective, and once their attention was once again turned to the cryo pod, they would see it open, empty. The lead of the operation would then approach the pod to examine it, but once when he reached it, a cry was heard, and a crewman would be seen impaled, a spike reaching out from his shoulder. He would then be thrown away and the strange Warframe would reveal to be well and alive, as he charged towards the other group of crewman on the other side of the room, flying across the air majestically, and he began to roll in the air, rolling rapidly, soon enough spikes shooting out from his back and towards the crewmen, impaling the lot to the wall. The Tenno landed proud on his feet and looked at the lead, letting out a muffled growl. He would walk towards him, hunched just as he was in the pod. The decorated soldier, perhaps a soldier, began to fire at the Warframe. But he did t shrug, nor reacted, simply kept walking. Once in reach, he held the corpus by his throat, and speak.

-Corpus…a disease. May the Void you claim to worship have Mercy on you-He said. His rival was preparing to speak against the Tenno, but was swiftly interrupted by a crack, a crack that came from his neck as the mighty Warframe used it's strength to crush it. He put the corpse down and headed towards a weapon rack, removing his weapons, ancient, but well maintained, unharmed by time. First, he placed a large great sword on his hip, decorated with sentient remains, crude, but deadly. Secondly, his secondary weapon, a heavy pistol, similar to a lex, but larger in size, decorated in the sane theme as the sword. Lasty, his rifle, a large weapon with special sight, stock and barrel, a mighty weapon that dished out spiked covered in deadly void energy, again, also decorated in the same theme as his sword and pistol. He began to walk towards the portal, not looking back, taking what he could with him. He stopped just before the portal and simply said to himself:

-It's time to wake up...


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Death's Call

[Outer Terminus, Corpus Excavation Site B.1.0.W.0.L.F.]

A lone figure walked out of the portal, a few workers moving about the site, guarded by a few crewmen and a tech guarding them, some ospreys roaming about, some aiding the workers, others powering their shields. It was cold…too cold. Freezing even. A silhouette would become visible in the center of the portal, walking out. The tech would turn his eyes to it, and soon recognized the figure. He raised his weapon, before shouting out loud to his fellow soldiers a single word, a word that instilled fear in some, honor in others…and for others it was just another target. The word was "Tenno"

Soon after the word, the workers would turn their heads towards what made the tech go off, and soon begin to run in panic, unarmed. The soldiers would raise their weapons to fight back the incoming hostile, and right about the time they were ready to do so, they'd find their superior impaled to the ice behind him, a large spike gone through his head. The soldiers opened fire, the energy bolts from their Detrons and Deras flying through the air and racing towards the Warframe that had walked out of the portal, but the lone warrior rolled aside, dodging the first few shots, and began to race forward, one hand reaching to his pistol and the other already gripped to his sword. He'd soon be standing before a crewman, who'd try to slam his Dera's stock against the Warframe's hard helmet in a desperate attempts to live through this encounter, but would soon meet his end as the Tenno warrior would make one swift motion that made his sword drive through his chest. The Tenno would soon around, taking the now dead corpus with him and placing him between the gunfire and himself, before placing his hand on the dead man's shoulder, and firing 7 times previous to the sound of his weapon clicking, its magazine empty, but his foes dead, a single bullet through each of then, and a hole where it hit.

The lone warrior would stay silent, and look around, examining the excavation site, viewing the Orokin relics the Corpus would try to obtain. He'd see these things that are now valuable and sigh, clenching his fist in anger, before finally breaking his silence to speak. To who was unclear, maybe to himself:

-Corpus…a sickness just as much as the Grineer. They worship the void they say…lies. They worship the money they can make out of the past, out of the memories of the dead and what they left behind.-He would continue walking through the ice tunnels along the excavation sites, his rifle in his hands.- May these blasphemers burn within the Void for eternity, in both body and mind. I will burry these memories, so that they may rest. Fear not brothers and sisters, your sleep won't be disturbed…

The warrior's voice would speak in a lesser tone in that last, perhaps in sadness, but would then start looking through the excavation supplies and the corpses he'd leave in his wake, collecting explosives as he did, and with said explosives, he'd begin moving towards the structural points in the site, placing the explosives and timing them. His journey would remain mostly undisturbed, being encountered by only a few stranglers. He didn't seem to mind however. It was quiet…calm…said calm wouldn't last as the explosives would start to become less and less, left behind in the caves the Corpus had dug out, desecrating this ancient tomb where the dead men would sleep, where their corpses had rotten and turned to bone leaving only what they had built…the Tenno was down to his last few grenades, but they were just enough to cause a chain reaction that'd cave in the ice. He'd start preparing said last grenades, but stopped on his tracks at the cave exit, as he was met with a Corpus assault regiment awaiting him, weapons already aimed at him, the business man that had ordered the excavation walking forward from amidst the troops, wearing the highest quality of armor money would afford. These crewmen were all mercenaries working under the banner of this man who approached the Tenno, who stood immovable, and then spoke to him

-Do not take this personally Tenno. Personally I prefer to stay away from this war for the Origin System and tend to my property, but then again this is what this fuss is all about. You killed my men, and are about to destroy the excavation site my employers have bought. You have also slain First Leftenant Rho Bek which was a rather…expensive asset. In short you owe me a fortune, one that I am very well aware you cannot pay me, hence the necessity for this Intervention. Do take comfort knowing we will send whatever remains of you that we can't sell to your fellow Tenno.-he said with a dark, yet somewhat amused chuckle. He then walked forward towards the concentration of troops and raised his hand on a closed fist.-Kill him.

With that the Corpus forces formed one massive advanced firing line, the line in front couching, allowing for the ones behind them, mostly armed with a modified Supra, far superior to the standard issue Dera. Once the lines were formed, they began to unleash their torrent of devastation towards the Tenno, who backed up to the cave once again, and not long after, through his helmet a craclking voice would echo, a female voice with a motherly tone speaking:

-Tenn...whe…are…you...- the female voice said, but not long after the connexion was more stable, and the static and crackling sounds began to dimish and let out the clear and smoothing voice of the Lotus.-Tenno can you hear me? Help is on the way!

With that the lone Tenno didn't relax, instead got even more prepared for his brothers' arrival, so that these angels of death could wreak havoc in the hearts of the blasphemers and those who oppressed the weak..


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I am accepting other people's characters. Will place a template in the end of the chapter. Now**

[Outer Terminus, Excavation site B.1.0.W.O.L.F.]

The lone Tenno there stood in the snow, once pure white now stained in a vile blood red, corpses stenching the ground and the air. He looked down, drawing the Lotus' symbol in the red snow, speaking, to who being unclear, perhaps to himself. "Mother…where are you? Who am I?" He said in a low tone, the Warframe speaking for the operator, his voice thick, yet highly digitalized due to the voice synthesizer. He gazed around the cave where the portal towards his cryogenic "bed" lied on, and set eyes upon a plaque above the portal. It read…B.1.0.W.O.L.F.

He turned his eyes back to the red lotus and asked himself "Is that my name? Biowolf?" He let out a sigh, and as he saw the time pass he grew sick of waiting, and got up, his 7'4 body able to tower over a Bombard or one of the tall Corpus Techs. He began to walk towards the exit of the cave, rifle in hand, his feet making loud thuds as he touched the ground with each step. Soon he'd feel the breeze of Pluto's cold air waving through the fur over his head…battle was imminent for him.

He stopped at the cave's entrance, and just before the light hit his face, lunged out in a high jump, only to find nothing there, other then the stench of death and corpses coloring this snow. And above the corpses, 3 figures. One approached, being bulky. It had a tall stature. It was a Rhino.

-What are you? Who are you? Where is Mother?-Biowolf asked, aiming his rifle at the figure. He didn't know then?

-We are the Tenno. The Lotus has sent us to help you.-The Rhino answered in thick voice.

Biowolf looked at them in, 3 lights shining on his helmet. He broke the momentary silence and spoke a single sentence: "You are no Tenno that I know off." And with that, he gave a jump forward, and past the Tenno group, rushing forward and firing his rifle at them. He didn't hit them, but it was a way of slowing down with suppressive fire. He was dwelling deeper into corpus grounds and from the lights in the sky, and the number of robotics, it'd seem he'd waken up for a fight, and an early one at that. It had just begun…

 **Disclaimer Number 2: I know the chapter is short, but didn't have much time to write.**

 **Disclaimer Number 3: Template for the OC applications bellow**

 ***mandatory**

 ***Name-**

 **Age-**

 ***Allegiance**

 ***Is he/she originally from the Warframe universe? If not, state how they can be from it for the sake of this story-**

 ***Gender-**

 ***Description (will accept references/pictures of your character, send them over to the discord)-**

 ***Personality-**

 **Gear-**

 **Disclaimer Number 4: Here's my discord: manatauro#8948**


End file.
